The Yule Ball My Way
by She-who-has-fallen-for-Fred
Summary: How'd the the story change if Krum was a different person still him not really Bulgish or whatever but American what if the night before the Ball he asked Hermione to see him. What if Neville didn't ask Ginny to the Ball what if the Pavati twins had date?
1. Prologue He what I? I'll murder him Ron

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

Ginny's P.O.V I can't beive what just happened Flashback.

We were sitting in the common room(Harry Ron and I) we were having problems sleeping so we chatting and then out of no-where Hermione comes in the Common room bloody bruised falls on to her Knees Ron freaks out because there hand marks on her back, her robes fall off, and her underwears backwards.

"She was raped by Victor Krum!!!! 'Mione tell us what happened, Harry use your cloak go to the Hospital Wing and 'Borrow' Some calming Drought" he left came and quickly comes back.

She won't go to Mcgonnagel so we heal her by using magic so we decided that since she can't go back home and refuses to not go to the Ball because then Krum will know he won she'll go to the Ball with Ron (both faces lit up with this) and I'll go with Harry because he dosen't have a date and I need to be there to help so we can be in a group.

* * *

In my room

"Oh Gin who were you talking to and did I hear something about the Ball?" My enemy Cassandra said.

"I was talking with my brother Ron my friend Hermione and Harry Potter." I said.

"Oh so Harry's taking Hermione and your going with your brother?" She said.

"No idiot I'm going with Harry and my brother is going with Hermione, there still down stairs go ask if you don't believe me."

"Oh Gin I'm going with Harry Potter he asked my last week." She lied.

"Really there were two of me did you know that Ron?" Harry asked Ron they were in my door way.

"Nope! I didn't Hermione did you know that?" They turned to 'Mione.

"Nope, and thanks again Gin for letting me stay here tonight I'm sorry I couldn't get rid of my date Ron or your date Harry." She said.

"Whatever, I have an invite at my friends dorm so tata." Said Cassandra as she grabbed her clothes and left the room.

"Have getting ready for the ball tomorrow." And she left. The guys left to there dorms and we all went to sleep.

* * *

Saturday 4:30 p.m.

"GINNY WAKE UP!" I heard Hermione yell. I knew we shouldn't of gone to bed till 4:00 a.m and we didn't fall asleep untill 7:00 A.m. We were talking.

"Oh my god it's so late." I said leaving the room to take a shower. The ball starts at 6:00 p.m. And dinner is in 20 minutes thank god there are no classes today.

"I quickly took my shower Got dressed in 10 minutes. We brought our presents downstairs.

"Oh my god were is Harry and Ron I thought we said we would exchange gifts downstairs?"

"We heard down-stairs they heard up-stairs." We then went to the guys rooms

They were sitting on the beds talking.

"Hey guys" I said

"Hi" they said in unison.

I walked over to Harry's bed and sat down I handed my brother the Chocolate Frogs, Pumpkin Pasties and Every Flavored beans I got him.

"Thank you Ginny Merry Christmas" Ron said excited. He said handing me my present quiditch gear and a book called "How to maintain a healthy level of flying."

"Thanks Ron and your welcome Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Harry" I said handing him Quiditch collecter cards and a playable snitch.

"Thank you Ginny Merry Christmas." He said he gave me something that looked funny

"Harry what this called?" I asked.

"It's a cell-phone Hermione will explain it it's really cool everyone has these in the muggle world."

Hermione handed Ron his present Sugar Quills and Quiditch collecter cards, and she gave Harry a refill supply for the broom caring. She then explained what Harry got me and all the stuff it can do she said she'd show me someother time and Harry handed her a mp3 (he gave me one of those last year).

We then went to dinner which was quiet we then went upstairs at 4:50 to start getting ready for the Ball.

* * *

6:15 P.m.

I came down stairs with Hermione I saw Harry talking to McGonnagel

"Wher is your date it's time for the champions to start the introduction dance?"

"She's coming right now" Harry said pointing to the stair-case.

"Ah -"

"No Ms. Weasley" Harry said.

"Oh sorry Mr. Potter,come Ms. Weasley it's time."

I then walked down the stairs and saw Krum coming I quickly grabbed Hermione and pushed her into Ron.

"I then walked with Harry into the Great Hall.

It was so much fun dancing with Harry but I was nervous because of the eyes on us but oh well.

* * *

Hermione's P.O.V.

I saw Krum coming and I knew Ginny did to because she pushed me into Ron.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He looked and saw Krum coming then leaving to go dance realizing he lost his date he asked the girl from Ginny's dorm (Cassandra I think) to dance and left .

"Ounce the opening dance was over Harry and Ginny came over and we got in a group we walked around a bit and then the weird sisters started perfoming and we all started dancing. And when they stopped Harry and Ginny left to dance on their own.

"Hermione do you wa.." He was cut-off by Krum.

"Her-me-own comve vith me." He demanded.

"Stay away from her!" Ron said deadly taking my hand to walk away but then Krum grabbed my arm hard almost bone breaking worthy.

I gasped in pain tears stinging my eyes.

"Let go of me!" I said trying to pull away but his grip only tightened.

I let out a yelp of pain more tears stinging my eyes.

"Let go of me Victor and I'll come later I promise." I cried out. His grip loosened and he walked away. I left the Hall and walked into a corrider looking for a bathroom I heard Ron calling after me but I just kept going. I walked past a hall and felt arms grab me and a cloth cover my face.

"Ivth vou vant to vive stay quviet!!! Krum demanded.

"NEVER!" I yelled

"Vhen, If not for yourself then for Ronald." He said not with his Bulgarian accent.

"You wouldn't." I said praying that he hadn't herd the fear in my voice.

"I have gone threw this sharrad long enough if I have to this in the middle of the night while your under protection Ron may get hurt." Fear attacked me I cared about Ron to much if he was hurt I couldn't leave with myself."Fine." I said Tears forming.

He dragged me to the chambers for the students from Durmstrung. He took me to his chambers and said.

"Lacertus Remisso!" I felt my muscles go limb and felt my dress come off.

* * *

Author's Note-I know everyone is on the edge of their seats as soon as your reading this I'm working on chapter 2 this story is so far my favorite THIS STORY IS NOT JUST THE YULE BALL IT WILL GO INTO THE END OF 4TH YEAR(3RD FOR GINNY) AND DURING HARRY'S SUMMER BEFORE 5TH YEAR SO AT LEAST 16 CHAPTERS MAYBE MORE WHO KNWS I MIGHT WRITE A SEQUEL. AND PLEASE I WANT FAVORITES AND ALERTS (PLEASE SAY THAT IN REVEIWS) THANX PEOPLE

* * *

Trivia question.

Harry,Ron and Ginny save Hermione?


	2. The Past Secret Is revealed Part 1!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I DON'T OWN IT OR I WOULDN'T WRITE HOW I THINK IT SHOULD OF GONE OR IT WOULD'VE GONE THAT WAY!!!

* * *

Ron's P.O.V.

* * *

"Hermione!" I yelled _I couldn't believe it where was she whe.. there she is oh no!_

I saw krum grab her I hid on the side of the wall scared for 'Mione.

"If I have to take you by force with Ron watching he will get hurt!" He said. _Like that'll work I thought she probably...Merlin she's going!...She must like me! Hermione likes me..wait back to the problem at hand.I went to the Great Hall and immediately noticed something....Fred and George.....spiked the drinks....crap...where are the professors? probably on their own. I need to find Harry whe-I'm so holding murdering _him!!!! What is he doing with Ginny!!!! (Harry and Ginny are snogging you dirty minded people)

"Potter!" I shouted dodging a backing up Maria and Fred obviously they made up and...ewe didn't want to see that.(OK they're on their way to secret places and are heavily snogging I can't scold the perverts)

"mmmph' was my answer as he was snogging Ginny and he waved his hand oh he is just drunk. I then pulled each other away and he said "What!" "Listen drunko-'"_Wait a sec I smell no acholol on his breath he was doing this on his own accord._

"What Ron?" Ginny said no achohal either!!!

"Listen Harry where's the map!?!? Krum took Hermione we haven't much time!!"

* * *

Hermione

* * *

I felt my knickers coming off and his breath against my neck my closed eyes started forming tears as he kicked me and dragged me off the bed. He punched me and then started to rape me."Help!!" I yelled. His hands covered my mouth. _what did I do to deserve this?! I thought. Maybe you should of told Ron hoow you felt? No he dosen't feel the same! If so then why is he coming for you? _Before I could answer in my mind the door burst open I opened my eyes and saw Ron

He pulled Krum off me and started attacking him.

"Hermione are you OK?" I saw Ginny ask me before blacking out.

* * *

I woke up in my bed in my dorm and saw Ron I closed my eyes not wanting to see him. God if I had answered him and not run away this wouldn't of happened.

"Hermione I am so sorry I should of gone to get the map without Harry, after all I saw I should've" _does he know I'm up?_  
"God I would've killed him, he got away but at least I saved you I can't believe it took you getting almost raped to figure out...I love you" _What did he just say!_ "Yep it's true I love you and if we hadn't gotten there in time I don't know what I'd do though you don't feel the same way..so"

"Yes I do" I though wait no I said oops.

"Mione your awke!" Ron yelled and ran to the bed.

"Yes"

"Wait how much did...you..."

"Everything from Hermione I'm sorry to-You don't feel he same way.." his lips crashed into mine I couldn't believe it.

* * *

no P.O.V.

After the dance everyone got together. Now it's the second task.

* * *

Harry

* * *

"Ron where's Ginny" I asked.

"hm" he said

"Go Harry it's time" Hermione said pushing me to the lake as I chewed the plant Neville gave me.

Dumbledore announced everything and then Professor Moody me pushed me in the water.

While I was swimming I felt I had to go and I'd see Ginny. I saw Fleur fighting the animals and threw a spell at them. She saw me and shot me a smile

I came across mer-people I asked what was going on? they explained what I had to do. I found something I hadn't expected

four people

tied

by the ankles

those people were.

Cassandra(Krum grrr)

Cho(Cedric)

Gabrielle (Fleur)

and.......Oh.....no.....

Ginny

I was looking for the others to come I saw Cedric come grab Cho and swim back up I made my way to Ginny when Was almost attacked by a shark head obviously Krum He came over to me and said.

"Girl-friend alright? Isn't she a bit young for you?"

"Look he's talking you rape 14 year old and date 13 year old how old are you again? 20?" I said. He grabbed Cassandra and left. I was looking for Fleur she should be here I saw swimming up I went to get Ginny but I felt Fleur's hand on my shoulder.

"Vat vid Krum vo?" with concern on her face.

"Nothing why-"

"Arry I veard vhat vo said just now vho'd he vaped?"

"Hermione the girl with brown bushy hair-"

"I know who Vermione vis she she she is vy vister." She said

* * *

Don't worry it's not over this chapter I'm just stalling with ads.

What if Bella....Had a cousin.... Who just happened to be....a witch?........That went by the name Ginevra Molly Weasley.....and who despised Jacob and came to help her in New Moon. And if her boyfriend stopped by?Harry James Potter? New Moon H.P style coming in April 2010

* * *

"What?" Harry said shocked.

"Ves I'll've evsplain vater vust vet mve vet Gabrielle and then you van vet Ginny." She said. Harry seeing Fleur go to the 'treasures' he got Ginny out of the water and swam her up shore ounce up thir Ginny waking up and seeing Harry turned and kissed him and they heard whistling from the crowd they then got to the decks and were immediatly bombarded by towels from everyone. They all were shocked when they heard Gabrielle yell loudly. Fleur (who had been talking to Gabrielle about Hermione) walked over to Hermione and said

"Vermione vo you vemmember anything before vage veight?" She said concerned.

"No- maybe I don't know why."

"Vo you vemmember an 11 vear old girl voing vo a vizarding school?"

"Yes but that was just my imagination-"

"Vo you vemmember an invant vavy girl avout doi?"

**"NO... NO THAT WAS, THAT WAS, JUST MY IMAGINATION, EVERYONE SAID SO ,THEY WEREN'T REAL, THEY WERE JUST MY DESIRE TO HAVE SISTERS, NOT BE AN ONLY CHILD!" **She screamed seemed less and less sure."Right?"

"No they vere veal I vemmember Gabrielle vemmembers though she vas unsure vether or vnot it vas a dream ve belived vou vere dead and ve excepted that until the daily prophet 4 vears ago mentioned a girl named Hermione Granger helping Arry Potter I knew the name Hermione alveady vhat vas out visters vame and my suspicons grew when I saw vour victure every time something happened. I knew it vas vou vhen I saw you vhen ve came vo Hogwarts I told Proffeser Dumbly-dore not to act on it and I just told Arry in the water and Gabrielle was just told it was true now."She then went to Hermione and hugged and said "I vave vy vittle sista vack!" And tears came down vrom her veyes.

* * *

**Author's note**- Who saw that coming! I didn't even! While I was writing I thought a twist in the story line was in order but then I thought "Why don't I make Fleur and Hermione related?" I first put down cousins but then I thought "Sisters are more emotionally attached and They were close before they were 8 so yea I thought it was good anyway next chapter "The Secret Past Comes Out P.T.2! review!!!!!


	3. Hogsmeade and Kariokethis filler chap

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Harry Potter

I really hope it's like and I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_"No they vere veal I vemmember Gabrielle vemmembers though she vas unsure vether or vnot it vas a dream ve belived vou vere dead and ve excepted that until the daily prophet 4 vears ago mentioned a girl named Hermione Granger helping Arry Potter I knew the name Hermione alveady vhat vas out visters vame and my suspicons grew when I saw vour victure every time something happened. I knew it vas vou vhen I saw you vhen ve came vo Hogwarts I told Proffeser Dumbly-dore not to act on it and I just told Arry in the water and Gabrielle was just told it was true now."She then went to Hermione and hugged and said "I vave vy vittle sista vack!" And tears came down vrom her veye_s

* * *

Hermione

* * *

We then were unsure about what was going to happen Fleur and Gabrielle were then put in Gryffindor because they were my sisters I couldn't believe it they were alive I always thought they were a dream never true, Just, Fake I wondered how my friends felt about them but they were allowed to goof around with us as much as Fred, George and Maria ok more then Fred and George. Of course I sent a letter to me my parents wanting to know what happened they told me to bring the mand anyone we wanted to come we were leaving in a week.

"RON!!" I yelled waking up soaked with water I saw red hair leaving the room oh how he was getting it.

"SHUT-UP!!" L lavender and Parvati or whatever yelled and went back to sleep. Gabrielle looked at me with pity almost anger?

"Hi Gab-" I said but she stormed out of the room leaving a book I checked the time 9:00 a.m. Hogsmeade today I got up grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to change after I was dressed I was trying to do something with my hair wouldn't work I heard a knock from the door.

"I'm coming out" I said

"No I vean may I've comve in" Fleur said.

"Sure" The door opened and Fleur came in looking wonderful as always she was wearing baggy pj's and her hair slightly astrew."Hair?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I had the same problems before I charmed it to stay straight, But sometimes...You miss it." She said as she took the brush and started combing my hair.

"Thanks Fleur" I said.

"Welcome" she said smilling "vate vith Von?"

"Yay"

"Vell considering how your my little sister and have Veela-blood make-up won't bring up from your natural beatuy in otherwords... you don't need it but it's nice to put on."

"You want something" I said.

"Ves I vas vondering if this was a date or if you bringing 'Arry and Ginny along?"

"Yea they're coming why-"I stopped"You want to come with _us?_I want you to show your sisters around."

"

"Of course that'd be wondeful,as long as you tell me one little wittle tiny thing"I said holding up my index finger.

"Anything sis."

"Why does Gabrielle hate me?"

"_You? Hate you? _Why do you think she hates you?"

"She won't stay in the same room as me and-"

"No don't she's mad at me for not telling her about you. You should hear her in her sleep she looks up to you"

"Really?" I said in disbelife.

"Yes she's stealing your books and reading them."

"Really?"

"Yay come on your done Your favorite sister needs to get dresseed!" She said as I left the room.

* * *

I went into the common room and saw everyone waiting for me.

"There you are" Ron said grabbing me and kissing me.

"Ron stop your scaring the first years and Gabrielle!" I said coming next to her on the sofa.

"Hey Gabrielle?"

"hmm," she said barley talking.

"I want to know if you want to come with Harry, Ginny, and me around Hogsmeade we want tocshow you guys around!" Isaid hopefull of her coming.

"Sure." She said running upstairs putting the book away and coming down stairs with Fleur behind.

We went into hogsmeade we decided to get some butter-beears little did we know it was....MUGGLE KARIOKE NIGHT!!! Madame Rosmerta had a muggle Karioke machine with Ally and A.j, Taylor Swift and Milley Cyrus(I know they weren't in the ninety's too bad!!!)Fleur told them to bring butter-beers and Pepsi (Pepsi for Gabbrielle)(AGAIN I know now muggle too bad)

After three glasses of Butter-beer Fleur still sober convinced me, Ginny and Her to sing POtential Break-Up Song Ally and A.J. Great.

* * *

**_Hermione+Fleur+Ginny_**

**Hermione**

Fleur

GINNY

_GINNY+HERMIONE_

_Hermione+Fleur_

GINNY+FLEUR

_**lalalalalalallalalalalala.**_

**_it took to long _**

**it took to long**

**it took to long**

**for you to call back**

**and normally I would just forget that.**

EXCEPT FOR THE FACT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY.

My stupid Birthday

I played along 

I played along 

I played along 

ROLLED RIGHT OFF MY BACK

**But obviously my armor was cracked!**

What kind of a boy friend would forget that?

WHO WOULD FORGET THAT?

The type of guy

WHO DOSEN'T SEE WHAT

HE HAS UNTILL SHE LEAVES 

DON'T LET ME GOOOOOO

**'COS WITHOUT ME YOU KNOW YOUR LOST**

WISE UP KNOW OR PAY THE COST!

**SOON YOU WILL KNOW **

**YOUR NOT LIVING TILL YOU LIVIN **

**LIVIN WIT ME**

**YOUR NOT WININ TILL YOUR WINNIN **

**WINNIN ME-E-**

**YOUR NOT GETTIN TILL YOUR GETTIN**

**GETTIN TO ME-AE-AE**

**YOUR NOT LIVING TILL YOU LIVIN **

**LIVIN WIT ME**

This is the potential break-up song

**OUR ALBUM NEEDS JUST ONE**

**OH BABY PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME**

**we got along we got along we got alnog **

**until you did that!**

NOW ALL I WANT IS JUST MY STUFF BACK

Do you get that let me repeat that I want my stuff back

YOU CAN SEND IT IN A BOX I DON'T CARE JUST DROP IT OFF 

**I WONT BE HOME!!**

**Cos with out me you know you lost minus you i'm betta off**

**SOON YOU WILL KNOW-OW-OW**

**YOUR NOT LIVING TILL YOU LIVIN **

**LIVIN WIT ME**

**YOUR NOT WININ TILL YOUR WINNIN **

**WINNIN ME-E-**

**YOUR NOT GETTIN TILL YOUR GETTIN**

**GETTIN TO ME-AE-AE**

**YOUR NOT LIVING TILL YOU LIVIN **

**LIVIN WIT ME**

**YOU CAN TRY YOU CAN TRY **

**YOU KNOW I'D KNOW IT'D BE A LIE**

WITH OUT ME YOUR GONNA DIE (REST AVALIBLE AT (youtube) /watch?v=21K4JJvQKZ4&feature=PlayList&p=B58D60FB0C0576F5&index=11

* * *

Ouce the song was over we sat at the table again we then decided to walk around a bit it was until we ran into..........Krum.

* * *

"Well if it isn't hermion and her..friends" Krum said with him was Draco, Grabbe and Goyle.

"How much did the mud-lood pay you and your sister to hang out with and her blood-traitor boy-friend and blood-traitor friends!!!!" Draco said.

"VAT VID VOU VUST CAL VY VISTA!!!" Both Fluer and Gabrielle yelled.

"Oh sorry I forgot she's not a mud-blood just a blood-traiter which is worst."Draco said before anyone could comment he was onthe ground in pain Fleur had punched him and Gabrielle kicked him....Er....Where it hurts!

"That velt vood" Fleur said smillieng.

"Not good bloody brilliant where do you and 'Mione get it!?" Ron said (all remember where I got that)

"She punched him before?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yay last year."

* * *

Author's note it took me three days to write and I feel like i'm babbling don't worry next chapter they go to Hermione's parents and we find out....WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND HOW MENTAL I REALLY AM! SO ANY WAY....REVEIW!!!!


	4. The Past Secret is revealed Part 2!

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER I DON'T OWN IT OR I WOULDN'T WRITE HOW I THINK IT SHOULD OF GONE OR IT WOULD'VE GONE THAT WAY!!!

* * *

It was March,8,1995 The day we go to 'Mione's parents.

* * *

Harry.

* * *

"Ginny" I said looking around the common room where is she!!!!

"Come on Harry!!" Hermione, Fleur and Gabrielle said together.

We then went to dumbleoder's office Ginny and Ron were there. We stepped into the floo and said Granger Castle.

Hermione's mom looked at the fireplace saw us and smiled but it looked forced.

"Hermione show your friends their rooms then come back down-stairs. It was 10:00 p.m.

* * *

11:00 p.m. Ron

* * *

I wonder why Hermione's mom was acting like that I can't believe i'm sneaking around looking for Hermione and pretended to be asleep when her mom came to check on us. And...What the bloody Hell was that a scream.

* * *

Mr. Granger's room

Hermione was lying over the tufon her shirt off wearing her bra and pants waiting waiting for the whip...

"You know why you must have this...Right Hannah?" Her adoptive mother said holding the whip.

"For not letting that foul Krum have his way with me!" She said an that evil pleasent voice.

"And?"

"And that women are in Superior to men we should give them what they want."

"Good-"

"But I was giving a man what he wanted! I was letting Ron take me to the ball you should of seen-" she cut her self off by her own screaming as the belt hit her bare back.

"shut-up!" The woman said as she poured water on Hermione's back and *Scream* was the response as she hit Hermione again while pain was receding from the first whip and the water made it worst.

"Or my husband will do it again!!"

"Go to hell" Hermione turned around and said and was immediately pushed onto the bed and saw Edward Granger come in the room.

"Been a bad girl again 'Mione? Need to be punished?" He said suggestively as he stepped next to the bed and took off his pants.

"Go to hell!" She said as he then leaned over her on the bed and removed her jeans and under wear bras and all until she was naked. He then removed the rest of his clothes he then lied on top of her and his wife left the room smiling. He then started performing Sex. Push. Hit. Push. Hit. Push. Hit. Push. Hit. Push. Hit. Until...

* * *

Ron

* * *

What the.. Oh let me see. There's a hole in the wall

He saw Hermione remove her shirt.

_Wait a sec. isn't this an invasion of privacy?  
But somethings wrong why would she be doing this?_

Hermione was lying over the tufon her shirt off wearing her bra and pants waiting waiting for the whip...

"You know why you must have this...Right Hannah?" Her adoptive mother said holding the whip.

"For not letting that foul Krum have his way with me!" She said an that evil pleasent voice.

"And?"

"And that women are in Superior to men we should give them what they want."

"Good-"

"But I was giving a man what he wanted! I was letting Ron take me to the ball you should of seen-" she cut her self off by her own screaming as the belt hit her bare back.

"shut-up!" The woman said as she poured water on Hermione's back and *Scream* was the response as she hit Hermione again while pain was receding from the first whip and the water made it worst. _God Hermione_

"Or my husband will do it again!!" _What_

"Go to hell" Hermione turned around and said and was immediately pushed onto the bed and I saw Edward Granger come in the room.

"Been a bad girl again 'Mione? Need to be punished?" He said suggestively as he stepped next to the bed and took off his pants.

"Go to hell!" She said as he then leaned over her on the bed and removed her jeans and under wear bras and all until she was naked. He then removed the rest of his clothes he then lied on top of her and his wife left the room smiling._GET THE HELL OFF HER _He then started performing Sex. Push. Hit. Push. Hit. Push. Hit. Push. Hit. Push. That's IT!!

"GET OFF HER!!!!!!!!" I YELLED RUNNING INTO THE ROOM. I pulled that guy off her. Hermione looked she saw me and smiled then realizing she was naked her face turned to horror. I then started to attack him.

"YOU BASTARD!!!" I yelled I saw Hermione grab her underwear and put it on and grab a robe.

"Ron..I-I"

"YOU DESERVE TO DIE" I yelled I heard noises in the hall.

"What's going on?" Fleur said as she looked around the Rome I figured she saw me. Because she came over to me pulled me off Mr. ranger and started to beat him herslef and she kneed him...Er... you guess. Harry and Ginny came in with Gabrielle following I then remembered Mr. Granger was naked and I made Ginny leave the room with Gabrielle. Fleur stoped beating up the old guy she told Hermione to pack her things everything she owned and that we were leaving.

"Where?" Hermione said as I was holding her.

"To my 'parents' I believe I want to know what's going on." She said as we walked into parlor.

* * *

Author's Note- Love, Hate? REVIEW AND YOU'LL LEARN MORE ANOTHER SORTA FILLER! Question time- Should Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione get more intimate?


	5. A new secret

**Disclaimer**-I do not own Harry Potter

I really hope it's like and I want reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

They arrived at Fleur's parents house and were really quiet because there was noise from downstairs because they landed in Gabrielle's bed-room. They then heard shattering glass which made them jump.

"Fleur?" Gabrielle said.

"It's ok Gabrielle." Fleur said trying to comfront her sister.

"Gabrielle why don't you go to the bath-room and put on your pajamas." Ginny said. Gabrielle nodded and left the room.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked.

"Our parents fight alot. And with in a few minutes Gabrielle needs to be in bed and you guys on the stair-case waiting until our dad leaves before it gets violent-" She paused as she heard a crash and yell.

"NOW GO!" She said as she left the room. They followed onto the stair-case Hermione's head on Ron's shoulder he was absentmindly playing with her hair anger in his eyes for what happened to Hermione he pecked the top of her head. Ginny's head was in Harry's shoulder she was crying softly Harry's arms were around her upper body.

"MAMA!" they heard Fleur screech a huge flash of green light and a scream with their wands out they wentdown stairs it was quiet Ron forced Hermione and Ginny to stay at the stair-case.

"Fleur?" Harry said. They went into the kitchen and found Fleur holding onto her mother's body they were in a hug Harry knew what happened looking at the anger in her fathers face. He cast a killing curse at Fleur's mother. Suddnely everything happened at oncer he and Ron lunged for her father Hermione, Ginny and Gabrielle came downstairs and Fleur casted a stunning spell.

* * *

Author's note-REVEIW!!!! suggestions are welcomed!


End file.
